


Make it Better

by yauksiei



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adorable!Judai, Fluff, Kiss it and make it better, M/M, Whipped!Johan, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have to kiss it and make it better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story from FF.net that I decided to post here. I'm thinking of just going ahead and posting all the stuff from my FF.net account--the stories I want on here--and put them here. Most of them are just gonna be one-shots, but yeah.
> 
> Yugioh GX belongs to Katsuki Takahashi. I think that's how you spell it XP sorry if that wasn't right!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a fine summer evening at Judai’s house. The brunette had invited his boyfriend over to watch a James Bond marathon. Johan was in the family room at the moment, choosing which movie to watch first. Judai was getting some popcorn. Suddenly—

“OUCH!”

Johan blinked and went into the kitchen.

Judai was hopping on one foot, whimpering. He took something out of his foot. Johan couldn’t see what it was.

“Judai-chan?” Johan tilted his head, “Is something wrong?”

Judai looked at Johan, “Remember when I broke that glass last night?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, I missed one little shard…and I kinda got stabbed in the foot.”

Johan gasped as he looked at it. “You’re bleeding!!”

The bluenette got a band-aid and sat Judai down. He put it on the small injury that was bleeding quite a bit.

“There, that should do it,” he smiled.

“Jo-kun?”

“Hm?”

“You forgot something.”

Johan looked at him in confusion. He shouldn’t have done that.

Judai’s eyes had never looked so adorable and innocent. This look could beat his puppy eyes, and that was saying something.

“Y-yes?” he managed.

“You have to kiss it and make it better.”

Johan blinked. He looked back down at Judai’s foot. His foot.

Now, Johan loved Judai, he really did. He would give his life for the boy. But…kissing his foot?

His emerald eyes looked back up into the innocent brown ones.

Twitch, twitch…

Sigh…

Chu.

“There, that feel better?” Johan asked.

“Hai, Jo-kun!” Judai smiled, “Arigato!!”

Johan smiled a little. He attempted to kiss the brunette’s forehead, but Judai pushed him back. “Ew, go wash off your lips first, you just kissed a foot!” he hurried off to the family room.

Johan sighed and shook his head, “Hai, hai…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
